Personal Taste
by SangoNW
Summary: Para Rose la música no era nada importante, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia un gusto muy personal.
1. El comienzo de la locura

**El comienzo de la locura**

**Canción: Si tu me besas - Victor Manuelle**

_"El amor es todo aquello que dura el tiempo exacto para que sea inolvidable."_

_Mahatma Gandhi _

Era un día normal para los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, exceptuando a los dos jóvenes que observaban la discusión más extraña de sus cortas vidas.

- Vamos Minerva no seas tan cuadrada y acepta mi propuesta.

- Profesora Warlock lo que usted propone esta en contra de todas las reglas de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, no existe ni la más mínima posibilidad de que apruebe esa insensatez.

- Vamos Mine yo sé que quieres aceptar, solo mira atrás tuyo, al profesor Dumbledore le encanta mi idea, ¿verdad?

- zzzzzz

- Bueno ya entendí profesor, no tiene por qué hacerse el dormido; Mine ya estamos lo suficientemente viejas como para dejar que pequeñeces como unas cuantas reglas nos detengan, vamos Mine hazlo por los viejos tiempos.

- Profesora Warlock para comenzar mi nombre es Minerva McGonall, no Mine; y para terminar debería mostrar más respeto hacia mi persona cuando hay alumnos presentes.

- Jajaja Vamos Minerva, no puedo creer que eso te preocupe, además solo están presentes la señorita Weasley y el caballerito Malfoy.

- Profesora Warlock me temo que la palabra caballerito no es una palabra apropiada para usted, además los jóvenes están presentes por asuntos más importantes, como informar a sus compañeros sobre "El día musical".

- ¡AHHHH! MINE querida yo sabia que aceptarías ¡Que felicidad! Rose, Scorpius ¿qué hacen parados ahí sin hacer nada?, rápido tomen asiento, porque es momento de celebrar.

- Profesora Warlock…

- Vamos Mine… ups… Vamos Minerva mejor dime Asha.

- Como prefiera Profesora Asha, no creo que sea necesario hacer que los jóvenes pasen por este suplicio.

- ¿Suplicio? ¿De que hablas Minerva? Ya verás que hasta tú disfrutaras de mi reparto musical.

- Si, como diga profesora Asha.

- Vamos jóvenes pongan mucha atención, la música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor; sin ella no hay bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso; así que espero que la dejen entrar por sus oídos y tocar su corazón.

**POV ROSE**

Al momento en que la profesora Asha o, como ella prefiere que la llamemos, Miss Asha concluyó su frase dio comienzo una melodía hermosa, la verdad nunca había escuchado algo parecido, así que deje que la melodía entrara por mis oídos y tocara mi corazón, lo que nuca imagine fue la forma en que esta canción lo tocaría.

_Si tú me besas_

_No prometo devolverte tu boca_

_Bésame sin miedo_

_Vuélvete loca_

_Quiero ser el ministerio_

_Que gobierne tu misterio_

_Y que descubra fórmulas_

_Para besarte sin parar._

**Flashback**

- Vamos Rose no entiendo por qué estas tan enojada conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Malfoy?, en serio ¿qué parte de "NO me gustas" no captas?, ¿acaso te lo tengo que deletrear o es que no entiendes el español?

- Perfecto, no es necesario que me insultes de esa manera; además Rose tu sabes que no eres buena mintiendo así que mejor solo dime que te da miedo que yo tenga razón y listo.

- ¡Yo, miedo! Jajaja te voy a demostrar que estas muy equivocado.

_Bésame despacio_

_Y no se te ocurra dejar libre_

_Ningún beso ni ningún espacio_

_Con ese cuerpazo_

_Dame el privilegio de viajar hacia el espacio_

_Dale la bienvenida a mis manos_

_Juro no recórrete en vano_

_Estoy deseando que en esta ciudad_

_Se vaya la luz y la enciendas tú._

Nunca había besado a alguien en mi vida pero valió la pena esperar ese primer beso con Scorpius, ese momento fue tan mágico que en realidad no podía pensar en todas las consecuencias que nuestra relación podría traer a mi vida.

_Rózame la vida_

_Y no tengas miedo de morder_

_La fruta prohibida_

_Cierra las salidas_

_Voy a darte un beso que juro no se te olvida_

_Dale la bienvenida a mis labios_

_Los tuyos tienen pinta de sabios_

_Dibujo un muñequito que se parezca a mí en tu calendario._

- Ya ves Malfoy, yo tenía la razón.

- Rose ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Tú dijiste que yo te tenía miedo y no podías estar más equivocado.

- Jajaja me he dado cuenta, y no me parece mala idea que reacciones de la misma forma cada vez que me equivoque en el futuro.

- No creo que a mis guardaespaldas oficiales les agrade mucho la escenita que acabamos de hacer. Jajaja ¿Quién diría que las serpientes se pueden poner tan pálidas?

- Sí, muy graciosa, tu estas tranquila ya que tu integridad física no es la que esta en juego; pero pensándolo mejor, ya que por tu culpa mis horas de vida ya están contadas, es tu responsabilidad que las pocas que me quedan sean las mejores de mi vida.

- Mmm, no lo sé, ya que directamente yo no soy la que quiere dañar tu integridad física, pero para que no digas que no soy justa esta vez te voy a dar la razón.

_Bésame espectacular_

_Bésame hazlo ahora_

_Bésame sensacional_

_Hasta que se vayan las horas_

_Haré que el mundo se te olvidé_

_Que entorno a nosotros gire_

_Tu boca a la mía elige_

_Después no digas que no te lo dije._

- Y bueno mis capullitos ¿qué les pareció mi arte?

- Ahhh …

- Este…

- Mira Minerva, mis angelitos están tan conmovidos por mi música que no tienen palabras para describir su emoción.

- Si señorita Asha, como usted diga.

- Mine que mujer de poca fe eres, basta con ver lo coloradas que tienen sus caras para saber que pensaron en algún momento pícaro de sus vidas, ¿Verdad?

Rose y Scorpius _(al mismo tiempo):_ No, miss Asha como cree que…

- Mira Mine y yo que pensé que no existía un tono de rojo mayor al que ya tenían.

- Profesora Warlock no es correcto que un profesor se burle de sus alumnos.

- Ashh como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho.

- Asha ya te estás pasando del límite.

- Está bien Mine ya entendí, bueno niños creo que el tiempo para entretener a nuestra querida directora ha terminado por hoy, así que despídanse porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Rose y Scorpius_(al mismo tiempo):_ Esta bien, con su permiso directora McGonagall.

- Profesora Warlock.

- ¿Si directora?

- Por favor, intente moderar un poco su imaginación.

- Mine no te preocupes, está en mis manos que ningún alumno termine con algún trauma irreversible después de mi día especial, hasta pronto Mine.

- Profesor Dumbledore todavía no entiendo por qué me hizo que contratara a semejante dolor de cabeza.

- JAJAJAJ Vamos Minerva tu sabes que si no fuera por la profesora Asha Hogwarts seria muy aburrido para usted.

- Solo espero que esta vez no se exceda con sus locuras.


	2. El remedio perfecto

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia inspirada gracias al reto: **"El Ipod de Rose".**

* Aquí esta el link: watch?v=_isi6jjYAHY

******Disclaimer:** No puedo creerlo pero por más clases de ingles que tomo, siento que menos lo entiendo y mi imaginación no es lo suficientemente grande como para crear todo un nuevo mundo, así me temo decirles que lo único que me pertenece aquí es la loca historia que están por leer.

* * *

**El remedio perfecto**

_By SangoNW_

**Canción: **Wish you were here – Avril Lavigne

"_La adversidad es como un fuerte viento. Nos arrebata todo menos lo que no se nos puede arrebatar, y hace que nos veamos cómo somos en realidad."_

_Arthur Golden_

Después de salir de la dirección, la profesora Warlock llevo a sus _capullitos coloraditos_ (apodo creado gracias a su descubrimiento del nuevo tono de rojo) directo a su despacho para explicarles todo lo necesario para estar listos y realizar "El día musical" perfecto.

Solo faltaron cinco minutos en el despacho de Miss Asha para que Rose sintiera que se estaba volviendo loca por culpa del parloteo de la profesora Warlock, y en especial por el hecho de que su amado, ahora odiado, novio se escapara de ese suplicio por su "práctica de quidditch de último momento".

– Capullito colorado, ¿Por qué no me pones atención?

– Yo no…

– Yo sé que estas triste porque mi caballerito te dejo sola y desconsolada, pero no es algo que tu profesora favorita no pueda remediar.

– Miss Asha no es necesario q….

– Ya cállate niña no ves que tengo que canalizar todas las energías de nuestro alrededor para tener la suficiente inspiración para ayudarte.

– Disculpe Miss…

– ¡Calla!

– Lo sien…

– Mi damita querida ¿Qué parte de guardar silencio no me entendiste?

– Yo…

– Ya lo tengo, espera aquí, ya regreso con tu ultra mega súper especial remedio.

– Miss Asha enserio no es necesario que haga nada, yo estoy bien.

– Pamplinas señorita, como su responsable en estos momentos me temo informarle que usted no se encuentra en óptimo estado, así que es mi responsabilidad erradicar el aura oscura que llevas a tu alrededor; por eso espera aquí que tengo el mejor remedio casero para ese mal de amor que tiene usted señorita.

**POV ROSE**

Nunca pensé que una frase como "El mejor remedio casero" me diera tantos escalofríos, mucho menos que existiera una persona que inspirara tanto respeto ante los alumnos como la directora McGonagall y a las vez estuviera más loca que la profesora Trelawney; pero para mí buena suerte tenía ante mis ojos el resultado de combinar la locura y disciplina, porque la verdad no existe una manera más exacta para describir a Miss Asha y sus formas bizarras para enseñar Estudios Muggles. Puede que para la mayoría de profesores sus métodos dejen mucho que desear, pero si comparamos los resultados en el aspecto de disciplina, los que dejan mucho que desear son ellos, no existe ningún alumno que haya tenido la osadía de llegar tarde o jugar una broma en su clase; y es que estoy segura que nadie quiere experimentar lo que se siente estar sentado a un extremo del aula con un gorro que dice: "burro" en él; pero más que eso nadie quiere averiguar que otros métodos creativos existen dentro de la mente de Miss Asha.

– Capullito querido mira, ya lo encontré.

"_No, ¿Y ahora que hago? Scorpius es el bueno para mentir, a mi no me salen ni las mentiras piadosas"_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

– Mira, este es mi libro de "la sabiduría", quien sabe tal vez algún día me compadezca lo suficiente por la sociedad y lo publique, pero la verdad la carga de tener tanto conocimiento no es algo que cualquier persona pueda soportar, ¿Verdad?

– Si, como usted diga Miss.

"_Voy a llorar, ¿Ahora con qué va a salir?, ese libro colorido no me da buena espina, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

– ¡Mira aquí esta! – Me dijo eso señalando una página de color rosado maravilla, con letras color rojo estampadas en ella, la verdad es que ni me moleste en leer que es lo que decía – Querida aquí tienes – Y me extendió un trozo de una sustancia café, que en realidad me parecida muy conocida, pero en realidad no quería adivinar que es a lo que Miss Asha llama remedio casero – Vamos niña, no creo que un poco de chocolate, te haga algún mal, es verdad que no lo hice en casa pero según la señorita de Honeydukes es el mejor chocolate del mundo entero.

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Lo que escuchas, querida no hay mejor cura para las amarguras, como un buen chocolate acompañado por una buena compañía, mira aquí lo dice.

No pude evitar reírme con ganas – Muchas Gracias Miss Asha, y pensar que no es la primera en decirme eso.

– ¿En serio? y podría saber ¿Quién se me adelantó?

– Claro, no hay problema, fue Teddy, exactamente en mi primer día de clases.

* * *

_**I can be tough**_

_**I can be strong**_

_**But with you **_

_**It's not like that at all **_

– _Malfoy ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – me desesperaba profundamente la actitud de cierto rubio que se encontraba parado frente a mí._

– _Vamos Rose, no sea una aguafiestas._

– _¿Aguafiestas yo? No es mi culpa no querer que me expulsen el primer día, además no está dentro de mi naturaleza romper las reglas, todavía no entiendo ¿Cómo me convenciste para que te acompañara?_

– _Si, si, si lo que tu digas, si no quieres estar aquí ¿Por qué no simplemente te das la vuelta y te regresas a tu dormitorio? No pienso estar esperando hasta que decidas que hacer._

_**There's a girl**_

_**That gives a shit**_

_**Behind this wall**_

_**You just walk through it**_

– _Malfoy, que seas el mejor amigo de Albus desde hace media hora no significa que me puedas hablar así, mejor cierra la boca y dime en donde se encuentra Alb… - "pero, ¿Dónde se metió? Me dí la vuelta por un segundo" - ¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¿Dónde diablos estás?_

– …

– _Malfoy esto no es gracioso, ¡Scorpius Malfoy aparece de tu escondite en este preciso momento! – daba vueltas como desesperada en medio del oscuro pasillo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte._

– …_._

– _Malfoy no__ es gracioso__ – el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí y no escuchaba más que el silencio._

–…

_**And I remember**_

_**All those crazy things you said**_

_**You let them running through my head**_

_**You 're always there**_

_**You 're everywhere**_

– _Vamos Malfoy, ya basta de bromas. Ok, ya entendí que sea cual sea la locura que estas planeando con mi primo vale la pena para que seamos los primeros expulsados de Hogwarts en su primer día en el castillo, pero… Malfoy en serio, no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás?_

– …

– _¡No puedo creerlo! No me has dejado sola desde el momento en que me subí a ese tren y ahora solo desapareces. Scor… Scorpius, por favor respóndeme no es agradable estar sola a la mitad de la noche – llevaba todo el día tratando de deshacerme del rubio arrogante, que por desgracia era el nuevo mejor amigo de mi primo, y justo cuando lo que menos quería era que se separara de mí, el decido por fin cumplir con mis deseos._

_**But right I wish you were here**_

_Y pensar que mi primer día en Hogwarts terminaría perdida en medio de la nada, ¿Por qué no escuche a mi mamá cuando me dijo que no dejara que Albus me influenciara para hacer travesuras? Bueno, en parte le hice caso, porque el culpable de que esté metida en este lío es Malfoy, pero solo a mí se me ocurre seguir a ese reptil._

– _Demonios Scorpius Malfoy, sal de donde quiera que estés y hare lo que me digas ¿Ok? – poco me importaba ceder a sus caprichos, solamente quería largarme de ese sitio y poder llegar a mi habitación._

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

– _¿Rose qué haces aquí? – me sobresalté con la voz que venía desde mi espalda._

– _¡TEDDY! – no pude evitar soltar lágrimas del alivio que me provocó verlo, saber que después de todo no estaba perdida por completo._

– _Rose cálmate no tienes que llorar, cálmate._

– _Como me pides que me calme si por un momento pensé que moriría deambulando por el castillo y mi fantasma perseguiría a ese estúpido de Malfoy hasta que mi venganza fuera lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacerme._

_Menos mal que estaba hablando con mi casi primo, se echó a reír a carcajadas – ¿Dime qué paso? ¿Qué hizo ese horripilante de Malfoy?_

– _¿Qué todavía me lo preguntas? ¿No crees que es bastante obvio? El muy Neanderthal me dejo aquí tirada en medio del castillo._

– _Vamos Rose no es para tanto._

– _¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¿ES QUE ACASO TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES? SI, ESO ES, MI TÍA GINNY TENIA RAZÓN, BIEN ME DIJO ELLA QUE TENIA QUE MANDARLOS A TODOS A LA MI…_

– _Rose tranquila, mira ten esto – me tendió una barra de chocolate gigante e inmediatamente se mi hizo agua la boca, pero no, estaba demasiado indignada con mi casi primo como para ceder tan fácilmente por un trozo de dulce._

– _¿Qué, y ahora crees que un pedazo de chocolate va a compensar tu falta de tacto? - Y todavía tenía el descaro y valor de reírse de mí en mi propia cara _

– _No te preocupes Rose ya sé que a ninguna Weasley se le puede tranquilizar con un poco de chocolate, pero creo que si puedo enmendar mi horrible falta esta noche._

– _¿Ah sí, y cómo sería eso? – para mi desgracia logró captar mi atención lo suficiente como para dejar un poco de lado la molestia que sentía hace unos segundos contra él._

– _Fácil, pero este es un secreto que le reveló un hada a mi padre, así que no lo malgastes Rose._

– _Sí, te lo prometo – maldito poder que tenía de convencerme siempre._

– _Esa es mi chica, escucha bien porque solo lo repetiré una vez: "No hay mejor cura para las amarguras, como un buen chocolate acompañado por una buena compañía", así que espera a tu Romeo pues el no tardará en aparecer._

– _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es Romeo? – no entendí para nada lo que quiso decirme._

_Y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a aclarármelo, simplemente se echo a reír, de nuevo._

_- Bye Rose, nos vemos mañana; y por cierto, adviértele a Albus y compañía que si los encuentro en los pasillos en horario no permitido, tendré que tener la desdicha de castigarlos._

_Y tal como lo dijo Teddy, en menos de cinco minutos, Scorpius apareció de la nada pidiéndome disculpas por dejarme abandonada._

* * *

Al parecer mi relato le pareció de lo más gracioso a la profesora, porque no podía parar de reírse.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que nuestro oso de peluche tuviera esos dotes de clarividente? Y pensar que a mí me costó una semana encontrar al Romeo perfecto. ¡Ah no, ese muchachito me las va a pagar cuando lo vea! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió informarme de su descubrimiento?

– ¿De qué habla Miss Asha?

"_¿Es que acaso esta mujer no puede dejar de reírse_?"

- De nada importante Rosa querida.

– ¡Ok! – con la profesora Asha lo mejor era no preguntar y fingir que entiendes lo que dice, aunque la mitad del tiempo no tengas ni la menor idea.

– ¡Por Merlín! Mira que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, querida lo siento mucho hice que estuvieras encerrada con esta vieja toda tu tarde libre.

En esta ocasión la que no pudo evitar reírse fui yo.

– No se preocupe Miss Asha, la verdad es que fue una tarde interesante.

– No es necesario que me mientas – después de todo si tenía un poquito de percepción - pero en agradecimiento por hacerme compañía te voy a decir una cosita para remediar tus aflicciones:

Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y mi novio me hubiera dejado sola con una vieja loca toda una tarde, lo obligaría a pasar el mismo tiempo que yo estuve sufriendo solo que en este caso sería con alguien como… mmm... Veamos ¿Quién es más estresante que yo en este castillo? – no tardó ni dos segundos pensando – Ah sí, ya lo sé, oblígalo a quedarse toda una tarde charlando con nuestra querida amiga Myrtle, tú ya sabes en donde encontrarla ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto que sí, y estoy segura que será la mejor tarde en la vida de Scorpius – de solo imaginármelo me agarró un ataque de risa. Una risa que aparentemente se lo contagió a la otra mujer.

– Ese es el espíritu querida, ¿Pero qué haces sentada? Date prisa y encuentra a tu víctima pronto.

– Como usted ordene Miss Asha, muchas gracias por su sugerencia me muero por ver el resultado, nos vemos mañana en clase.

– Ok querida, por cierto ¿Crees que le podrías mandar un recado al señorito Lupin?

– Claro, no hay problema ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

– Muchas gracias querida – el alivio en su voz era evidente - ya sabes que esos animales emplumados y yo no nos llevamos muy bien – por supuesto se refería a las lechuzas, ella debía ser la persona en todo el mundo mágico que no gustaba de utilizar el medio de comunicación mágico. No pude evitar reírme, eso era algo que siempre me causaba gracia.

– No se preocupe Miss Asha

– Bueno, ponle lo siguiente:

Erase una vez, en un lugar para nada lejano, un niño que le tenía miedo al queso Cheddar. Ese niño era muy inteligente y bueno, pero por su temor no permitía que nadie se le acercara, así que un día vino su hada madrina y le dijo:

– Cada vez que el queso Cheddar te empiece a molestar, pínchalo como a un globo y veras como este saldrá volando. No será una tarea fácil tienes que buscar a un grupo revoltoso y veras como tu mundo se volverá candoroso.

Así que el niño le hizo caso a la pequeña hada, enfrentó al malvado queso Cheddar junto a sus revoltosos y triunfo; después de esa ardua batalla pasaron muchos años buenos como malos, hasta que en un día mágico apareció la princesa torpe de Aurolandia; la princesita, se enamoro de inmediato del niño miedo y así fue como nació un peludo principito multicolor, al que el hada madrina le regaló una narración.

Sencillamente omitiré lo que pensé acerca del relato que mi profesora pretendía le contase a mi primo por una carta, supongo que él sabrá comprenderlo.

– ¿Qué te pasa querida? ¿Por qué no te has marchado todavía?

– ¿Eso es todo lo que quiere que ponga?

– Pues claro, si no fuera así seguiría hablando ¿No crees?

– Es verdad, entonces hasta mañana Miss Asha

– Hasta mañana querida

Después de que Rose dejara el despacho de Miss Asha, apareció una extraña figura en uno de los cuadros del despacho:

– Profesora Asha, ¿Está segura de que el joven Lupin entenderá su peculiar manera de relatar historias?

A la mujer le dio otro de sus ya famosos ataques de risa.

– Profesor Dumbledore, ya extrañaba sus visitas a mi humilde despacho. Además, a lo regalado no se le busca el lado.

El profesor no pudo más que reír ante las ideas de la mujer.

– Me temo decirle Profesora Asha, que le encuentro gusto a las conversaciones inusuales, por lo que no se librará de mi presencia tan fácilmente.

– Bueno, no estoy segura si tomar eso como un cumplido o como insulto; pero la verdad me sonó más a cumplido, así que me conformo.

Realmente, el difunto directo disfrutaba muchísimo de las ocurrencias de la profesora, no paraba de reír durante sus charlas.

– Ahora Profesora Asha me contará ¿cuando se convirtió en hada madrina?

– Quisiera poder hacerlo, pasó hace tantos años que mi podre cerebro lucha para que no se le escapen los recuerdos. Mire que memorias más traicioneras, siempre intentando escapar.

* * *

– _Señor Lupin ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? – Remus Lupin era uno de los únicos 3 alumnos que se encontraban en aula de Estudios Muggles casi media hora antes de que la hora en que la clase debía comenzar, no sería extraño si el muchacho no tuviera la costumbre de llegar siempre tarde._

– _Este… es que, en la clase pasada tuve muchas dificultades para encontrar un asiento apropiado así que decidí venir temprano – a cualquier observador principiante se le habría hecho evidente que el joven dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente._

– _Ajá, y yo todavía me chupo el dedo – aparentemente la profesora era un poco más que poco observadora, aunque no lo aparentase._

– _¿Qué?_

_La profesora no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de total desconcierto que puso el chico._

– _¿Y esa cara de asombro señor Lupin? no entiendo a los niños de hoy, en mí tiempo teníamos más ingenio para despistar a nuestros superiores, o ¿no lo creen señores Potter y Black? – la profesora se dirigió a los otros dos alumnos presentes._

– _¡Rayos Potter! Te dije que era mejor usar nuestra rana en clase de historia, esta señora tiene ojos hasta en la espalda._

– _Cállate Black, en estos momentos tus comentarios no nos ayudan, además yo fui el que te dijo que hacerlo en esta clase era demasiado arriesgado._

_Lo que no se esperaban era que la profesora lejos de enojarse, se echaría a reír._

– _Niños siempre intentando ganarle a la experiencia, tengan cuidado queridos por qué no todas las personas son tan tranquilas como yo._

_Sirius y James juntos: Lo sentimos profesora Warlok prometemos que esto no volverá a ocurrir._

– _Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, de eso se encargara la limpieza de mi despacho._

_- ¿Cómo, no que usted era de las tranquilas? – Sirius tenía una falsa cara de decepción que daba pena._

– _Usted tiene la razón señor Black, yo soy de las tranquilas por eso el señor Lupin los acompañará en su labor._

– _Pero yo no hice nada._

– _Mí niño querido, si quieres ganarle al queso necesitas a los revoltosos._

_Los tres jóvenes: ¿Qué dice?_

– _¡Jajajá! Algún día lo entenderán, así que a limpiar se ha dicho._

_Sirius a James: Ten cuidado Potter por que a esta señora le hace falta un tornillo._

– _Señor Black, me temo informarle que la locura no afecta el sentido del oído._

– _Ya te decía yo Potter que vas muy lento, no ves que tenemos un despacho que limpiar._

_James: No sé ni siquiera por qué te sigo hablando Black_

– _Este par es especial ¿No lo cree señor Lupin? – al parecer a la profesora le gustaba preguntarle cosas al pobre chico de ojos miel._

– _Si, lo tengo que admitir, no todos tienen la capacidad de hacer tantas locuras en tan poco tiempo – el pobre chico nunca se había imaginado que en su curso existieran chicos con una personalidad tan singular como esos dos._

– _Usted está en lo correcto mi miedoso amigo, así que dese prisa por qué esos chiquillos ya están maquinado su siguiente diablura._

– _Pero yo no…_

– _Y pensar que creía que era más inteligente._

– …

– _Mi niño, ven ten esto._

– _¿Por qué me da un chocolate?_

– _Eso es fácil, eso es por qué: "No hay mejor cura para las amarguras, como un buen chocolate acompañado por una buena compañía"_

– _Así que hazme caso y ve a buscar a tu compañía._

– _Yo no estoy muy seguro de esto._

– _Señor Lupin no me obligue a llevarlo arrastrado por todo el castillo._

– _¡NOOOO!, quiero decir, no es necesario Profesora Warlok ya voy en camino._

* * *

– Por eso me encantan los niños siempre son tan inocentes jajajaja; ¿Verdad director Dumbledore?

– Usted está en lo correcto Profesora Warlok – le respondió el anciano desde su retrato en el despacho de la mujer.

– Y pensar que ese trío fue lo suficientemente listo como para gastarme una broma a la semana de formarse ¿Qué manera de agradecer más extraña es esa?

– Miss Asha no creo que por ser listos hayan logrado su cometido, además gracias a esa jugarreta descubrió que el cabello color verde le favorece a su imagen.

– Usted está en lo correcto director, el único problema en eso es que ahora ya no puedo agradecerles por mi favorecedor cambio de look.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**-**Ya lo se la historia del queso Cheddar esta un poco loca, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar así que les quería comentar que el queso Cheddar representaba a la Luna, lo se necesito un psicólogo urgentemente, solo espero que este comentario haya estado demás.

-Para los que se pregunten el por qué los merodeadores se tratan como que si no se conocieran, o al menos eso era lo que quería dar a entender, es por que intente explicar la manera en que se formo este grupo de amigos (sorry pero cola gusanos no esta entre mis personajes favoritos, por lo que creo que mi subconsciente lo elimino).

-Por cierto, Miss Asha todavía conserva el color de cabello favorecedor.

_Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
